Quirky Worky Song
|image = QuirkyWorkySong.png |band = Danny Jacob |genre = Scat, pop |before = None |after = None |video = abqKqLVP3cY Regular Version -eHEbcLvGco Instrumental Version _MPd1PC8XIA Tropical Version Goc3VP5ogJ4 Slow, Pioneer Version Brsrsqc9sdU Lullaby Version eZl5CD5QaYU Caveman Version}} A series of scats entitled appear regularly when Phineas and Ferb build something. Each song is the same scats, but Mini Golf has some differences, including singers, length, and minor lyrics. The basic set up can be seen below. Main Voice Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Billa-be-do-do-da (X3) Do-da be-de-da, da-da, da-da-da (Repeat verse over and over, approx. 6 times) Another Interpretation: Soo-dee-UP boo-dee-UP billa-bee doo-doo-DAH (X3) doo-dah bee-dee-dah duh-duh DAH DAH DAH Bass voice (Man) Bom-bicka, Bom-bicka, Bom-bicka-bicka-bicka Bom-bicka, Bom-bicka, Bom-bicka-bicka-bicka (Repeat until song finishes) Background Information * Dan Povenmire or Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (a person from Disney at least) confirmed that the song was called such. * For the song in "Put That Putter Away", the verse was extended. * The bass voice can be heard if the song is listened to carefully, and can be best heard in the Quirky Worky Song shown in Toy to the World, where it is sung solo for a bit. The bass begins singing after one verse of the main voice. * The song is heard while Phineas and Ferb are building the translator to hear what Perry is saying, although it is shorter and doesn't have a singer. ("Interview With a Platypus") * This song is sung in "Swiss Family Phineas" and makes a lower more tropical remix sound to it while they build the shelter. Also in "She's the Mayor", it makes the same lower more remix sound but in a pioneer theme to it while they starting build the village. * A rock version of the song can be heard faintly in "The Secret of Success" during Isabella's explanation of the all-terrain vehicle's features. * A pop version can be heard in the background during "The Doof Side of the Moon" when Phineas and Ferb show Albert the many rooms in their building. * An lullaby version can be heard in "Escape from Phineas Tower" while Candace is asleep in a hammock. * A caveman version of this song can be heard in Tri-Stone Area. * This song was also played in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!. Songwriters *Danny Jacob Hearings *"Toy to the World" *"Comet Kermillian' *"Put That Putter Away" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"The Chronicles of Meap" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Swiss Family Phineas" (Tropical version) *"No More Bunny Business" *"She's the Mayor" (Pioneer version) *"The Secret of Success" *"The Doof Side of the Moon" *"The Great Indoors" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *"Meatloaf Surprise" *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" *"Escape from Phineas Tower" (Lullaby version) *"Tri-Stone Area" (Caveman version) *"Perry The Actorpus" *"Let's Bounce" Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:Short songs Category:Songs from Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!